Two Birds Rewrite
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: (Two Birds 2.0) This is just a reboot of Two Birds Are Better Than One. I love that story, but there are still a lot of things that I wish I had done differently. I'll still leave the original up, for those of you who were kind enough to read, follow and support it while I was writing it. This is just a revision story with my OC for Robin's little sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Recognized: Robin, B01," the monotone female voice of the computer announced.

Megan squealed. "Okay guys! Everyone get in position!"

"This is gonna be so great," Artemis whispered excitedly.

Wally stood in the middle of the living room, watching his friends crouch down behind furniture. "Still say this is a bad idea," he repeated for what felt-to him-like the hundredth time.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine, Kid. He can't be that bad."

As a close friend of the Bat family, Wally was certain of one thing. They did not appreciate surprises, no matter how well intentioned. He cringed a little as he remembered the birthday debacle of '03. "You have no idea how bad they can be, Zatanna. Just trust me on this, Rob doesn't do well with-"

"Wally, hurry and hide! He's almost in here," Megan whisper-shouted at the speedster. She used her telekinesis to turn off the lights while Wally zoomed behind the couch. Just as everyone quieted down, Robin was walking into the room, too engrossed into his conversation to notice that the lights were off.

". . . I still don't understand why you had me come down here, Bats. I know that we don't have a mission coming up, so- . . . What do you mean, 'Something came up?' What could possibly come up that is so important that you send me out of the house on my-"

"**SURPRISE!" ** The team shouted as they popped out.

"Whoawhoawhoa, Robcalmdownit'sus!" Wally yelled rapidly, jumping over the couch and tackling Robin to the ground in one fluid motion. In his shock, the Boy Wonder had dropped into a fighting stance, bird-a-rangs in each hand. Knowing Robin like he did, Wally had a sneaking suspicion that they were the kind that exploded.

"I-I don't understand. Did we do something wrong?" M'gann naively asked, pressing a finger worriedly to the side of her lips as she was wont to do when confused or worried.

Artemis huffed. "Seriously, you crazy bird! It's just a surprise party, not an ambush. I know that you're the Bat's kid and all, but c'mon." As irritated as she sounded, the archer's expression was more amused than anything. She couldn't really blame Robin. After all, she probably would have had a similar reaction.

The red headed speedster pushed himself up so that he was sitting next to Robin, instead of pinning him down. "I told you guys that he hates surprises," Wally said smugly. He had earned all 'I told you so' rights, hadn't he? As Robin's best friend, they should have accepted his word as gospel truth.

Kaldur stepped forward, hands held up in a placating gesture. "Apologies, my young friend. We meant only to celebrate the day of your birth. If we have overstepped some boundary-"

Robin shook his head quickly. "No, no. Kaldur, you guys misunderstand. It's great that you guys did this, really! I'm just not really a fan of surprises, you know?" He smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed for overreacting like he did.

The Atlantian smiled with relief and understanding. "In that case, a Happy Birthday, Robin." Now that the tension was diffused, the others grinned. The girls rushed forward, gushing over the birthday boy and hugging him. Zatanna even pecked him on the cheek after hugging him. He blushed a little, though clearly enjoyed the affection.

Conner settled for resting his hand on top of the boy's head, offering a small smile, and a low, "Happy Birthday Robin." Wally, of course pulled his best friend into a head lock and rubbed his knuckles along his head quickly.

"Geez, Walls! You're gonna gimme a speedster noogie on my birthday?" Robin complained jovially. He readjusted his hair, returning it to his ideal level of messiness-though no one really noticed much of a difference besides him.

Megan clapped her hands excitedly. "Everyone's here except-"

"Recognized: Speedy, B06." Robin did a 180 as he heard the computer announce his other favorite red head.

"No way. Who-?" Robin turned to his teammates, wondering who could have possibly convinced Roy to come to the Cave.

Artemis sighed, her arms crossed. "Well, he's still not my ideal company, but you seem to like him, so I got GA to help me- Oof!" The blonde archer was cut off by the birthday boy crashing into her, arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"Thank you!" Robin said giddily before running off to the zeta entrance.

The team followed, though at a slower pace, and watched the youngest of their team fling himself at Red Arrow. Roy chuckled as he caught him, not even stumbling under the scrawny teen's added weight. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, kid."

Robin pulled back, shifting so he was riding on the archer's back. "I can't believe you came!"

"Right, like I'm going to let you celebrate turning 14 without me," he replied sarcastically. "So, you got some cake for this little monkey boy or what?"

"Right in here," Megan answered cheerily. The next couple of hours were spent with cake and other snack foods, banter and jokes made at the expense of Wally's bottomless stomach. It was only interrupted by a phone call to Roy's cell. Everyone stopped to watch him look at the caller ID and answer it.

"Just let it go to voicemail, Red, it can't be-" Artemis was silenced by Roy's hand being held up in her face. It was more out of indignation than obedience, but it had the desired effect none the less.

"Right now? . . Okay. Got it." Roy hung up the phone and his mouth turned into a knowing smirk. "Hey, Rob. Come back with me to the zetas. There's something I think you'll want to see."

Curiously, everyone followed after them, wondering what could possibly be coming through the zeta tubes. For the third time that day, the computer announced the arrival of someone via zeta. Only this time, it was a designation that the team didn't recognize.

"Recognized: Nightingale, B09." Everyone watched as a young girl stepped through the light. She wore black converse and jeans and purple sweatshirt under a leather jacket. Her black hair hung in layers around her face, but her eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. She smiled shyly, hands shoved into her pockets, as everyone stared at her.

"Um…Hi," she offered quietly. Before anyone could comment, Robin was spinning her around, beaming.

"What are you doing here?" He asked happily. "I thought Bats-"

"He changed his mind," Nightingale answered the unspoken question. "Oh, and he wanted me to give you this." She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Robin. His jaw dropped a little as he read the words. She grinned. "Happy Birthday, bro."

That was enough to snap the team out of their quiet spectatorship. "Bro?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"I was not aware that you had any relations besides the Batman," Kaldur said, his voice radiating quiet shock. Surely if Batman had another sidekick, he would have known? Wouldn't his king have told him, if none of the other sidekicks did?

Robin looked from the note, to his apparent sister, to the team. "I- Yeah, she's. . She's sort of one of Batman's pet secrets to keep. She hasn't been in the hero gig as long as I have."

"Not by choice," Nightingale chimed in.

Zatanna didn't say anything, but she felt a strange sense of. . .jealousy looking at the other girl. The girl who knew Robin better than she did. She shook her head, dismissing the thought as ridiculous. How could she be jealous of his sister?

M'ganna smiled, taking a few steps forward. "Well, welcome! We were just having a party for your brother, if you want to-"

"What's in the note?" Conner piped up, cutting off his girlfriend. "Ah, sorry, M'gann. I just heard Robin's heart pick up, and I was wondering what could be so important." He wasn't purposely listening for it, but it had caught his attention.

"Oh, well. . ." Robin reread the note, the paper feeling so heavy in his hands. "It says. . It says something that I've been waiting to hear for a while." After glancing at his sister, Robin took a breath and raised a hand to his sunglasses, removing them in front of everyone. "I'm Dick Grayson. It's nice to finally meet you." His vibrant blue eyes shown in stark contrast to his usual black shades, and everyone was stunned by the sudden revelation.

"They're so. .blue," Megan said quietly.

"And beautiful," Zatanna added, not realizing until it was too late that she said that out loud. Even as she blushed, the sorceress was quick to cover herself. "I mean, they're a blue-tiful, ah I mean a beautiful shade of blue."

Nightingale giggled. "Way to be chalant."

"Abs," Dick chided, though not without a smile of his own.

"Dick and Abs. . You're- Oh, I knew that I recognized you at school! You" Artemis shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Dick.

He held his hands up, chuckling. "Hey, I told you we'd laugh about it someday, right?" Artemis laughed in spite of herself. She had to admit, he got her.

"So, that makes you," she said, pointing to 'Abs'.

"Abigail Grayson," Nightingale finished, removing her own glasses.

Zatanna stared between them, now recalling all the magazine articles she'd seen with the two. "Oh my gosh, you two are the wards of Bruce Wayne! So then, is he-"

"Batman? Duh," Wally cut in. "Geez, took you all long enough to make that connection."

"Wally," Abigail chastised. "Be nice."

Roy smirked. "Don't be too hard on him, Abs. It's not Kid Mouth's fault. He just wants to get back to the cake."

"That is so not the point, Roy!" Wally protested, not denying that he did want to get back to the cake.

Megan smiled, floating into the air above everyone. "Well then, come on! This is still Rob- Dick's birthday party. What better way to celebrate than with his sister joining us?!"

Abigail started backing away from them. "Oh, no I don't want to intrude, I mean- You planned this for Dick, and I'd just be in the way, so I'll just-"

"Stay," Kaldur said gently, offering the young girl a welcoming smile. "We would be honored to have Robin's sister join us. Welcome to the team."


	2. Chapter 2

Abigail followed hesitantly behind everyone, still feeling like she was intruding, despite their reassurances. Wally had disappeared after quickly ruffling Abigail's hair, and was waiting for everyone else in the kitchen. Roy slowed his pace casually until he fell in stride with the youngest Bat.

"So, Abby, how's school going? Are the kids still giving you a hard time?" he asked, causing the others to turn their heads.

She shook her head. "Not so much. It's still weird, though. . . I didn't really want to skip grades, but. . Class was just _so boring_."

"What grade are you in?" Artemis asked curiously.

Abigail blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. "T-Tenth," she answered quietly.

Artemis and Zatanna both stared at her in utter shock, while M'gann and Conner only looked a little surprised.

"What?" "Seriously?!" the magician and archer cried simultaneously.

M'gann tilted her head. "Aren't you a little young to be a Sophomore?"

"Yeah, well. . ."

"My sister's a genius, and skipped three grades, so she's in the same year as me," Dick explained easily while helping himself to the food Wally hadn't inhaled yet. "The only eleven year old in high school, but she does great. Dontcha, Abs?" He smiled proudly at her; other kids might've been threatened by having a younger sibling that was so intelligent, but he'd only ever been a proud older brother. That didn't mean it wasn't weird, having his little sister in some of his classes. But then, their lives hadn't ever been normal.

"I do _okay_, Dick," she corrected modestly. "English is still kicking my butt."

Wally swallowed a large mouthful. "Well, that's not really surprising. I mean, English wasn't ever really your strong suit, Abigail," he pointed out.

"**_Wally_**," Dick and Roy groaned at the same time, Roy punctuating this with a smack to the speedster's head.

The rest of the team exchanged questioning looks. For once, Conner was the first to speak up.

"What are we missing?"

"English isn't our first language," Dick replied simply.

"Or second, or third," Abigail added.

"Or fourth, for that matter," he said.

"Just how many languages do you speak?" Artemis asked, slightly annoyed. She could barely get through French.

The siblings looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating with the other with subtle eyebrow movements and eye squints.

"Six?"

"Seven, if you're counting English. . but that's more like six and three quarters for me," Abigail said over her brother. Her face bloomed again and she looked around the room.

As the leader of the team, and Richard's friend, Kaldur wanted to make the newest addition feel comfortable here. He stepped forward and smiled kindly. "I grew up speaking only Atlantian for much of my life. I know from experience that learning English can be trying," Kaldur told her reassuringly.

"I only learned it so quickly because of the videos my uncle J'onn would send to Mars," M'gann chimed in. "And I used my telepathy to learn it faster," she admitted with a small smile. "The fact that you know so many languages at such a young age is really impressive! You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." The Martian put a hand lightly on the girl's shoulder and beamed.

Abigail returned the smile shyly before hanging her head so her hair hid her face. "Thank you. . Both of you," she said quietly.

After a moment, the conversation finally turned away from Abigail, which made her relax considerably. She chimed in occasionally, but spent a large portion of the time sitting at the bar and watching the other interact. Dick kept glancing over at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly, silently asking if she was okay. Every time, she'd smile and nod. As long as she'd wanted this, it was still a little overwhelming to be thrown into the group like this, especially when everyone clearly had rapport with each other.

Roy sat down next to her, removing himself from the adolescent chatter. "Give it time. You'll fit in with this riffraff in no time," he reassured her quietly.

She giggled. "I think so. . Once the. . the nobility-?" Abigail looked at Roy with a quiet, frustrated sigh.

"Think you mean _novelty_," Roy corrected.

"Once the _novelty_ of a new team mate wears off," she finished, nodding. "They're all really nice, I'm just. . I-I feel. . I really want them to like me," Abigail admitted, lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

Roy gave her a rare smile. "They'll _love_ you, just give them the chance to get to know you."

Abigail nodded. Even though she didn't quite believe his words, they were nice to hear all the same.

The pair turned when the raucous calmed down, and M'gann was the only voice heard. "-would've gotten you presents, but we didn't really know what to get you-"

Dick waved the concern off. "Megs, don't worry about. This was enough. Actually, this was _awesome_. Best birthday I've had in a long time." Abigail smiled at her big brother's grin. Even without the party, she knew he'd be thrilled just having his secret identity out in the open. He'd talked about this moment so much with her. . Being there to see it, and how happy it made him, was amazing.

"Well," Roy started, standing up. "I think I'm gonna leave before the group hugs start-"

Wally, Abigail and Dick all started complaining, grabbing the redhead and begging him to stay. "Happy Birthday, Dick," he called over the trio, deftly disentangling himself from their hold; he'd had years of practice, and was a professional at this point. "See you guys later." The computer called out his designation, Speedy, and Roy sighed. "And change my freaking-" He disappeared in the zeta before he could finish.

"Do you guys know what he was about to say?" Dick asked innocently.

"Can't imagine," Wally answered with a smirk.

"You two are _horrible_," Abigail giggled.

**TWO YEARS SINCE I UPDATED THIS. Holy crap. Thank you to everyone who follows this for your patience. You guys are so amazing. Hopefully I'll be updating more often from now on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: everything written like **_*this*_** is telepathic, the team talking via mental link.**

The team (minus Robin and Wally) all seemed to be taking turns watching Abigail. M'gann set up a mental link, not wanting to alert Rob- Dick, or Abigail, to what they were discussing.

_*She seems nervous*_ M'gann noted.

Kaldur chanced a look at her before commenting. _*She is new. As I recall, you were a little hesitant when you first joined us, M'gann. And we'd been together for a far shorter amount of time.*_

Conner raised an eyebrow. _*What's she got to be nervous about? If she's Robin's sister, she should be fine.*_

_*To be fair, Conner, you guys are a pretty tight knit group. I was a little intimidated when **I** first joined.*_ Zatanna defended. _*Besides, can't you tell? She's not exactly like Dick. She's quiet.*_

Artemis raised her eyebrows. _*Instead of talking **about** her-*_ The archer walked over to Abigail. "Abigail, I'm curious about something," she said bluntly.

Abigail stared at her with wide eyes, a little startled by the directness. "Um. . Y-Yes?"

"You and your brother said you speak seven languages. I'm curious which ones," she said simply. _*Let's try talking **to** her.* _"English, obviously, but what other languages?"

"O-Oh. . Um." Abigail swallowed thickly. "Well, our first language was Romani. We also speak Italian, French, Spanish, German and Russian." The young girl blushed, feeling everyone staring at her, but she did her best to focus on Artemis, pretend it was just them in the room.

The archer raised her eyebrows. "**Why** do you know so many, anyway?"

"W-Well, D-D-Dick and I, w-we, um. . ." Her blush deepened, as she muttered the answer under her breath. The team stared at her, glancing at each other, wondering if anyone heard what she said. Of course, Conner had, but before he could say anything, Wally had slung an arm around her small shoulders, resting his hand on her head.

The redhead pulled her close with an unusually gentle smile. "C'mon, Abs, it's nothing to be ashamed of," he told her reassuringly.

"I-I know, but. . People react funny when I tell them," Abigail replied quietly as she leaned into Wally's side.

"We grew up in a travelling circus," Dick supplied. "We traveled all over the world, mostly in Europe, so we learned the languages of places we stayed the most. It was actually the circus that we helped save," he explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the end. "Haly was like a grandfather to us. I couldn't let him go down for that, not when I knew he was innocent, when I knew I could help him. . ."

Artemis was the first to speak up. "That actually explains a lot. Like why you're so good at the flips-"

"-And why you were so good at the trapeze when we were doing the circus act!" M'gann chimed in.

"_And_ why he wanted to help in the first place," Conner deadpanned.

"They were our first family," Abigail piped up. "He had to do something. I wanted to help, too, but Bruce would never have let me. Dick only got to go because he lied with his teeth," she added, throwing a pointed look at her big brother. Dick's only reply was a cheeky grin.

"Through," Wally said.

Everyone (except Dick) stared at the speedster with similar confused looks. "It's 'lie _through_ your teeth' not 'lie _with_ your teeth'," he explained simply.

"That's just silly," Abigail said with a small frown.

"That's _English_," Artemis said in agreement.

Dick yawned dramatically. "Not that this little English lesson isn't **fun**, but- _It's not fun,_" he chuckled. "There's plenty of time to get to know my sister, no need to play 20 questions-" He grinned when his sister groaned quietly at the idea of it. "-so let's watch a movie, play a board game, _something_." The Boy Wonder started bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"And I thought Kid Hyperactivity was the antsy one," Artemis muttered, earning a giggled from Abigail.

"We have all those video games in the entertainment center. We could have a tournament or something?" Zatanna suggested. None of them were as into gaming as Wally and Dick, but it'd still be something fun for everyone to participate in. "Abigail, do you ever-?"

"_**NO!**_" Dick and Wally said quickly over the end of the magician's question.

Abigail put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter while the rest of the team looked on in confusion.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow at their reaction to her question. "That was a little. . dramatic."

"Abigail's kinda been banned from video games," Dick said, eyeing his sister warily.

M'gann's eyebrows came together as she looked between Dick, Abigail and Wally, her confusion only growing as Abigail continued to laugh behind her hand. "I- I don't understand. Why not?"

"Because Abigail is sort of-" Dick started.

"How to put it?" Wally asked rhetorically, putting a hand to his chin as he pretended to think

By that point, Abigail had regained enough composure to speak. "It's because they're sore losers," she giggled.

"_No_, Abs, it's because **you cheat**," Dick corrected with a small pout.

"All the time," Wally added.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's not cheating just because I'm better than you two." Zatanna and Artemis both laughed out loud.

Artemis pointed between the speedster and the hacker. "_That's_ what this is about? You two won't let her play because she's **better** than you?"

Both boys crossed their arms over their chests. "No," Dick said.

"It's because she's a little monster when she plays. Seriously, if you think Dick is crazy when we play against each other. . You've no idea." Wally shivered at the thought of the last time Abigail played with them. Wally put his hand on her head, messing up her hair a bit. "See this cute little face? See how innocent she looks? Underneath all of this is the most diabolical mind you will ever come across. She shows no mercy. She leaves only destruction in her path-"

"She's twelve," Conner interrupted, rolling his eyes at Wally and his exaggerations. "How bad could she be?"

"You'd be surprised," Dick replied. "Abigail doesn't get competitive about much, but when she does. . . It's kind of scary."

Abigail giggled again. "Like I said. They're sore losers."

"Okay, now we have to have the tournament," Zatanna stated. She looked around at everyone, seeing if they agreed. "Who votes we see what Wally and Dick are so afraid of?" Everyone but the two boys in question raised their hands. "It's settled. Dick get the computer to put up brackets for this little competition. Abigail, why don't you pick the first game?"


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, here's the brackets for the video game tournament:**

**Abigail - M'gann | Dick - Conner | Kaldur'ahm - Artemis | Wally - Zatanna**

**Abigail - Wally | Dick - Artemis**

**Abigail - Dick**

**And I'm just gonna jump into it, when Abigail and Dick are playing against each other.**

Everyone was surprised how good Abigail was; they'd all assumed that Dick and Wally were exaggerating about her prowess. She'd gone easy on Megan, but crushed Wally in the span of ten minutes. Now, they rest of the team was waiting in anticipation to see how her game with her big brother would go. Normally, Dick was full of banter and trash talking when he was playing, but he was sitting next to her with a grim expression.

"C'mon, Dickie-Bird," Abigail giggled as she watched her brother psych himself up. "You can face down the Joker and Two-Face, but you get nervous going against _me_?"

He turned to his sister, now looking determined. "Hey, hand-to-hand, I can beat you no problem-"

"I wouldn't say that," she interjected.

"-but you are kinda scary when it comes to games," he finished, ignoring her comment.

"Because I like to win?"

Wally leaned forward over the couch, so his head was between the two of them. "Nooo, it's because you're _obsessed_ with winning" the speedster yelled.

Artemis pulled the redhead back by the collar of his shirt. "Enough talking. I want to see how this plays out."

Zatanna grinned at the scene. "I'm with Artemis. Start the game. Unless you're too scared to go against your sister in a video game?" she teased, looking directly at Dick. She had to stop herself from giggling when she realized she'd made him blush with her playful challenge. "Well?"

Dick sighed, resigned to the situation. "Yeah, start the game." The game began and it seemed like they siblings were pretty evenly matched, neither one really getting the jump on the other, until Dick grumbled "Don't go easy on me just because we're in public. ."

Abigail, who'd looked almost bored as they played, just shrugged. "Okay." In a matter of minutes the game was over; Abigail destroyed Dick. Everyone stared at the back of the Boy Wonder's head; it was rare that anyone beat him, and they'd never seen him lose so badly. The newest member sighed, putting her hand on her big brother's shoulder with a sympathetic expression. "Just remember. . I tried to spare your pride," she said quietly, patting him on the back. "Good effort though."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "I am. . curious as to what just happened. How did you win so quickly?"

"And by so much," Artemis chimed in.

Abigail shrugged as she set the controller down on the coffee table. "It's always come easy to me. Computer code, video games. . It just makes sense." She grabbed a lock of hair, curling it around one finger, and carefully avoided looking at anyone. "More than English, at any rate," she added under her breath.

"Rob? Rooob?" Wally asked. He snapped his fingers in front of his best friend. "Oh, Dickie-Bird," the redhead chimed, hoping to get a response with the nickname Dick hated so much (unless it was Abigail; then it was tolerable). "Yeah, I think he's gone into shock," Wally announced to everyone. "Understandable. It's been. . What, three years since you played each other?" He directed the question to Abigail who nodded. "Right. C'mon, Birthday Boy, let's get you another piece of birthday cake."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Wally, just because eating makes you feel better, doesn't mean that helps everyone else."

"It's not to make him feel better, Artemis- I'm hoping some sugar will snap him out of it," Wally argued as he tried to pull the younger boy up.

Zatanna came around to face Dick. "I have another idea." Gently pushing Wally out of the way, the sorceress knelt down in front of the non-responsive boy. "Happy Birthday, Dick," she whispered before kissing him chastely on the lips. The effect was instant; Dick's eyes grew wide and his face turned bright red. When Zatanna pulled back, he was a stammering mess.

"Y-You- Y-You just- I- What just-? . . Huh?" Wally, Artemis and Zatanna laughed, Megan was too busy 'awww'ing over it, while Conner and Kaldur seemed mildly amused.

"About time," Conner muttered, to which Kaldur's response was a small smile and a curt nod of his head. They'd all been wondering how long it would take for something to happen after that New Year's kiss- Wally and Artemis going so far as to debate who would make the first move.

It was Megan who noticed that Abigail seemed. . hurt, almost, by the display. Carefully using her powers to skim the surface of the young girl's mind, the Martian got the strong impression that she felt misplaced in this group, and something about Zatanna kissing her brother only solidified that feeling. Before Megan could say or do anything to prove she was wrong, Abigail stood abruptly.

"I- I should-"

"Abigail-" Wally zoomed around the table and put a hand on her shoulder, seemingly reading the expression on her face.

"No, Wally, it's good- fine, I just-"

Dick had torn his gaze away from Zatanna at his point, frowning in concern. "Abs?"

"I'm fine!" Her voice was a littler louder than necessary, and a little higher than usual, but no one besides Dick and Wally knew that. She blushed at her outburst and shyly looked around at all of them. "This was great, you guys are- You've all been so nice, but I- It's just a lot to take in, and I don't wanna be a downer, so I'm just gonna go-" Abigail brushed off Wally's hand and carefully slipped between Conner and Kaldur as she made her way to the zeta tube.

"Abigail, **wait**!" Dick called as he vaulted over the couch and went after her, leaving a very confused Zatanna behind him. "Abby-"

She ignored him and continued to walk away, part of her hoping he'd let her go, the other hoping he'd follow. She wasn't lying when she said meeting all of them was overwhelming, but that wasn't the only reason she was leaving. Something about seeing Zatanna kiss her brother, something about the way he'd reacted to it. Abigail couldn't explain why, but it made her feel. . . _**bad**_. There was no reason for it. Zatanna was a nice girl, and she knew Dick liked her. . She shouldn't be surprised. _And yet-_ It wasn't that she felt **replaced**; she was his sister, and Zatanna clearly had more than sisterly affection for Dick. But. . maybe she did feel replaced. Not just by Zatanna, by all of them. They weren't just his team, they were good friends, they were. . _Family_. Dick had gone off and made himself a new family, one which Abigail did not feel a part of. These thoughts consumed her as she walked away, so she didn't realize her brother had run ahead, or that he was standing in front of her until she walked into him.

"Abigail, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, grabbing her shoulders both to keep her from falling back after the collision and to keep her from walking around him. "You seemed fine before-"

She forced a smile. "I _am_ fine, Dick, promise," she lied. "I told you, it's a lot. And you know it takes me a while to warm up to new people- Remember Bruce? It took me almost a year to start talking to him."

He was almost sold, she could see it in his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but if something wrong-"

"I'd tell you," Abigail said convincingly. "Go back to your friends, enjoy your birthday party. I'll see you at home." She stood on her toes and cupped his face with both hands as she kissed his forehead. "Happy Birthday, Dickie," she whispered before ducking under his arm and going to the computer to put in the coordinates for the Batcave. He turned to stare after her, still confused about what was happening.

Out of nowhere, Wally ran up to Abigail before she could leave. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Dick could hear them talking, but couldn't make out the words. After a minute, she turned her head and pecked Wally on the cheek before stepping away as the zeta fired up. She smiled and waved to both of them. "What just happened?"

Wally sighed and walked over, slinging his arm around thin shoulders. "You heard the boss, let's get back to your party," he said instead of answering.

"Wally-"

"Dick, she's okay. Just give her sometime to adjust."

Dick frowned. "She's my sister. Shouldn't I know what's going on?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, you should," he replied pointedly.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Instead of an answer, he got a look that told him to drop it for now, and Dick was left feeling very confused. He put it to the back of his mind, however, when Megan flew up to him with another piece of birthday cake and an innocent smile. The rest of the party went on without incident, unless you counted Zatanna making eyes at him when he wasn't expecting it, and Dick losing all train of thought for a minute or two, which amused everyone. By the end of the night, he'd mostly forgotten about the incident until he was getting ready to go home himself. Wally was off with Artemis doing whatever it was they did when they weren't playfully bickering- Dick tried not to think about it too much, honestly -so he couldn't ask his best friend what he knew. Instead, he stepped into the zeta wondering what would be waiting for him when he got home.

**Not really my BEST, but that's what happens when you spend four chapters on one kinda fluff evening. Still, review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
